That Night
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: The Dragonborn thought that tonight will be just like the other night. Cold and alone. But, why tonight seems to be different than the other night? One-Shot.


**AUTHOR NOTE: I know that I should update my 'Daedric Princes Reads Fan Mails!', but forgive me okay? This story suddenly appeared in my head after I heard 'Nocturne in C sharp minor no. 20'. Yeah, I'm a classic music lover..**

**The Dragonborn in this story is Isaiah, the one who also appeared in my other fanfic, 'Under the Moonlight'. But, this story had no connection whatsoever with 'Under the Moonlight'. This story was set after the Thieves Guild quest line just so you know. **

**Enough chit- chat! Just enjoy this story.**

* * *

The Dragonborn drank another mead. His face is reddened from the amount of alcohol he had consume. His vision was blurred and he have a massive amount of headache, built up on his head. It was the signs of being drunk.

Keerava, the Argonian who was tended the table, just sighed at this. "Isai, I know you are sad, but that doesn't mean you have to get drunk to forget about it.." She lectured.

The Nord Dragonborn did not reply, and just simply raised his mug. "Another one.."

"No.. " Keerava shook her head. ".. Not another one. And I don't want you to coming back here just drown your sorrow with lots of ale. And Nord mead. " She inspect the Dragonborn. ".. and broke down one of my table.."

Isaiah scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry about that.. It just.. nobody understand me, and that Breton over there teased me about being a milk drinker, I have to punch him and.." He said, only to be stopped by Talen-Jei.

"I think you should leave now." He said. Isaiah frowned at this, but he agreed to leave.

* * *

It was already dark, perhaps about to rain, when Isaiah walked back to Honeyside. He opened the door, only to find the Honeyside empty. As usual. He sighed before put off his boots and entered his room.

5 months ago, before Isai joined the Thieves Guild, before he became the Nightingale, he was an adventurer. A Dragonborn who looked for a place to stay. For some unknown reason, he choose Riften. After disrupted the skooma trades, he became a Thane of Riften and be given his own housecarl, Iona. Every time he's out for some quests, he always ask Iona to follow him. Sometimes, he going to the quest alone, while she tended the Honeyside.

Each time he and her traveled together, Isaiah grew to liked her. But never tell her about it, afraid that she will reject him.

Until, it happens..

Isaiah was tasked to kill a dragon that was nested in Shearpoint. He took Iona with him, hoping that it will be easier to defeat the dragon with a companion besides him. But he was wrong. They not just have to fight the dragon, they also have to fight the dragon priest too. The battle was long and difficult, with the dragon constantly Shout fire breath to them and the dragon priest casted fireballs at them.

The battle ended when the dragon priest managed to cast a fireball, and it hit directly to Iona, burned her to the death. After witnessed this, Isaiah grew enraged and slayed the dragon and the dragon priest in his anger. When Isaiah picked Iona to his arms, it was already too late. She's dead and he never had a chances to tell her his feeling.

After that fateful day, he joined the Thieves Guild, so he can forget about the Shearpoint Tragedy. Every day, Isaiah grew even more sadder and sadder, he drowned his sorrow by drinking meads at every night. It is good thing that it did not affected his performance on the Thieves Guild. Isaiah never show his sadness to everyone. The others thought that he looked perfectly fine. The truth is, he was _broken_ and nothing could fix it.

Perhaps because of his sadness, he have no control of his action. Perhaps he was confused. Perhaps because of his loneliness, it drove him to do the most bravest thing-or perhaps stupidest- that no mortal could ever done.

That happened a few days ago, after he killed Mercer Frey and Karliah asked him to return back the Skeleton Key to Twilight Sepulcher. He returned the Key of course. And Nocturnal congratulated him for that. It was then, when Isai did that stupid thing.

He kissed her. He kissed the Daedric Prince. His lips pressed against her..

Horrified of what he had done, he immediately ran away before Nocturnal could even reacted.

Ever since then, Nocturnal's voice had been filled in to his head. Tried to talk to him. Isaiah was afraid that she was angry.

* * *

Now, he is sitting on the edge of his bed, drinking another mead that he found on his basement, tried to forget all things that happened a few days ago. Every second, he could hear the Daedric Prince's voice, tried to summon him to the Twilight Sepulcher.

_Nightingale.._

And Isaiah kept drinking, tried to ignore it.

_Come to the Sepulcher.._

Isaiah snorted at this, but keep drinking. " What? So I can defend _your _precious Key from- I don't know- invisible bandits?" He sarcastically laughed at his own jokes.

There was a long pause. Isaiah sighed at this before return back to his drinks. ".. I know you are the Daedric Prince at all and you basically will claim my soul in the end, but seriously.. Why'd you care?" He said out loud.

There was another long pause, before Nocturnal speak once more on his head.

_I..I don't know_

Isaiah scoffed at this. "You? You don't know? Bah! I thought you are the all-powerful Daedra! And you don't know why you even tried to summon me to your damnable temple?" He laughed, sarcastically. Because of the amount of alcohols he had, Isaiah almost can't think clearly.

Nocturnal did not speak again after that. And Isaiah was thankful for that. Sometimes he wondered why do he even involved himself to the works of the Daedra. He looked again to his surroundings. Ever since the death of Iona, the Honeyside looked cold and dull. He sighed at this before he drowned his sorrow in to another mead. His head is already ached from the alcohol he have. Many people will think that drinking 50 bottles of strong alcohol is a suicide, but Isaiah doesn't care. He just wants to forget. Forget everything.

* * *

An hour have past, Isaiah laid on his bed, tried to get some sleep. Only to get himself crying during his sleeps. "Iona, I'm sorry.." He muttered. His heart was filled with ache and loneliness. And his mind was filled with the thought of him being lonely forever.

"Kaw!"

Isaiah's eyes opened, to find a raven, perched on his nightstand. The raven was staring at him in interest.

"How do you get here?" Isai asked, only to get the raven flapped its wings. He was confused. He pretty sure he already locked all the windows in the house. Isai looked to outside of his windows, only to find a group of ravens, staring back to him. They perched on top of the roof of a house besides Honeyside.

"Great.. another drunk hallucination.. " He muttered.

"Is not a hallucination." A voice spoken behind him. Isaiah immediately turned back only to find..

"Lady Nocturnal?!" He surprised, then he immediately bow down to the Prince in front of him. "Forgive me! Forgive me for all of my actions and words I said earlier!"

The Daedric Prince eyed to him, concern. "I'm not here to ask you for apologize." She paused for a second. "I'm here to talk about your.. _action_ to me, back then on the Sepulcher."

Isaiah could feel his heart dropped to his stomach. A sudden fears filled his mind. He immediately thought that Nocturnal is going to kill him. Why do he have to kiss her?!

"Since you don't want to answer my summoning to the Sepulcher, perhaps it will be the best if I'm the one who going to you instead.." Nocturnal said once more. She then saw a tears came out from his eyes. ".. why are you crying?"

Isaiah immediately realized the tears from eyes, and he then quickly wiped out the tear. ".. I don't know.." Unfortunately, another tears came out from his eyes and he mentally cursed himself for being weak.

What he didn't expect is that Nocturnal gently wiped the tears away from him. Isaiah never thought a Daedra could be that gentle. Or even hearing a Daedra being kind to mortal.

"My.. Lady.." His voice was trembling. "… I don't know why I.. _kissed_ you back then.. I wasn't thinking clearly and I was feeling sad and sorrow and.." He paused. ".. I _really _don't know what possessed me for doing this to you. I don't know why I have this _weird _feelings towards you. I don't know.. I just really don't know! "

".. feelings? Toward me?" Nocturnal asked. He mentally cursed himself again for saying that very _sensitive_ topic toward her. He remember that Daedra doesn't do love. And he know for sure that it was stupid to falling in love to a Daedric Prince. Because they will never return the same feelings toward him.

Nocturnal placed her hand to her forehead, as trying to process the information she just heard. "This isn't _new_.."

"What?"

She looked directly to Isaiah's blue eyes. " Isai.." He was surprised that she just addressed him with his own name. "A few hundred years ago, a male Dunmer falling in love with my sister, Azura. Then, another years later, an Imperial woman falling in love with Sheogorath. This feelings you mortal called 'love' is actually are well known to us, the Daedra. I acknowledge your feelings toward me before. I wasn't expecting you to make the move and _kissed _me first.." She said, a red tint appeared on her cheeks. She was blushed. "But.. you ran away. I..I thought.. you hate me.. Is this because I _didn't _kiss you back?"

Isaiah was lost in thought. He couldn't believe of what he just heard. In a very cryptic way, Nocturnal seems trying to confessed to him that she was _indeed _have the same feelings toward him. And he have no idea whether he should be happy or scared on that thought. And then, another thought struck him.

He lifted her face toward him and kissed her, softly. Nocturnal, without a second thought, immediately kissed him back. His broken heart is finally gets its cure. Perhaps, he will never alone again. Perhaps, there is a future between him and her. When he dead, she will come and claim his soul. And their loves will never end.

* * *

The next morning, he found himself laid on his bed. His clothes was on the floor, disarray. He looked to the other edge of his bed to find no one besides him.

"It's just a dream.." He muttered, sadly. But suddenly, his eyes caught a glimpse of paper on his nightstand. It was a note, with a very neatly written handwriting.

_Thank you for that night. _

_-N_

Isaiah smiled at that note. He wasn't dreaming after all. When he flipped back the note, he found another words added to the note.

_P.S: Meet me at the Twilight Sepulcher._

Perhaps, he was indeed have another things to do tonight..

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: By the Eight! This is the longest one-shot I ever make in the history in.. my fan-writing history!**

**Please review! I'M BEGGING YOU!**


End file.
